L'improbable quête de Theodore Nott
by Sempre libera
Summary: Où Theodore Nott est un mécène, boit du thé, révolutionne la zoologie moderne par accident, et trouve ce qu'il ne cherchait pas.


**Titre** : L'improbable quête de Theodore Nott

**Personnages** : Theodore Nott, Rolf Scamander, Penelope Clearwater, Luna Lovegood, Wayne Hopkins, Blaise Zabini

**Genre**: humour

Imaginé pour le ficathon de printemps de pompom power, sur le prompt n°3 de Nikita Lann: "Theodore Nott et son nouveau départ"… et rédigé un siècle plus tard, je sais ^^

* * *

**Introduction par Blaise Zabini**

La récente équipée de Theodore a fait couler beaucoup d'encre. Des journaleux en mal de copie ont glosé à loisir sur ses motivations.

Certains y ont vu une opération de communication – comme si Theodore se souciait de publicité !

D'autres ont voulu faire de lui un symbole : le fils de Mangemort tourmenté, en quête de rédemption, bravant les farouches Carpathes au péril de sa vie – ce qui est tout aussi ridicule. Theodore est attaché à son confort personnel, et s'il s'était douté des avanies que lui réservait son expédition, il ne se serait jamais lancé dans cette aventure. S'il a encouru le moindre danger, c'est bien involontairement. Sur ce point, il me faut reconnaitre, aussi étonnant que cela paraisse, qu'il a péché par excès d'optimisme. Situation exceptionnelle, en vérité, mais la vindicte qui l'animait à cette époque avait occulté les aspects douteux de son projet.

C'est dans l'optique de rétablir les faits que je me décide à intervenir. En tant que proche de Theodore, je suis bien placé pour éclairer la lanterne du public curieux qui s'interroge sur la face cachée de l'homme qui défraie aujourd'hui la chronique après avoir révolutionné le champ de la zoologie moderne tel que nous croyions le connaître.

Laissez-moi être clair : rien ne prédisposait Theodore Nott à l'aventure. Theodore, tout comme moi, préférait l'ombre à la lumière et laissait l'appel des sirènes de la notoriété à Draco Malfoy. Theodore privilégiait la réflexion à l'action et abhorrait la prise de risque. Theodore était casanier et il avait toujours été évident qu'une fois sa majorité atteinte, il entrerait en possession de son manoir, réglerait l'ensemble des affaires courantes que son paternel avait négligées en faveur de la pas-si-joyeuse-bande-de-compères-masqués, et une fois rassuré sur l'état de ses coffres à Gringotts (il avait vécu son adolescence dans la crainte que Nott senior ne modifie son testament en faveur de la susdite bande-de-compères-masqués), pousserait un soupir de soulagement puis s'enfermerait à double-tour dans sa bibliothèque avec deux elfes pour lui préparer ses repas et faire le ménage (ces manoirs sont de véritables nids à poussière) pendant qu'il passerait les trente prochaines années penché sur ses incunables **(1)** en sirotant son darjeeling.

Quant à mon propre plan, il consistait à lézarder au bord de ma piscine dans ma villa en Toscane, un verre de chianti à la main, pendant les décennies qui suivraient. Donc, oui, pour répondre à la question que vous ne formulez pas, j'étais l'équivalent de Theodore Nott, en plus italien, plus sexy et plus alcoolisé.

(Je devine votre grimace. Quoi, vous exclamez-vous, c'est à cela que les millionnaires sorciers britanniques de moins de vingt-ans consacrent leurs ressources ? Pas de passe-temps exotiques, tels que l'achat d'un club de Quidditch ou la formation d'un boys' band rivalisant les Bizarr's sisters ? Où est le glamour et le rock'n'roll ?

Je comprends votre déception. Toutefois, ce manque d'originalité peut être imputé à notre histoire encore fraîche. Guerre civile, occupation de Poudlard, annus horribilis pour tous les élèves, yadda yadda. Même si les Serpentards ont été physiquement épargnés, assister à la torture de vos camarades de classe régulièrement au petit-déjeuner, parfois au déjeuner et toujours au dîner ne contribue ni au bon fonctionnement de votre appareil digestif, ni à votre sommeil, et encore moins à une année scolaire épanouie. Ajoutez à cela les trois autres maisons liguées contre vous, puisque vous échappez à toute forme de répression, et vous avez la recette d'une année franchement pourrie.

Alors Theodore et moi avons passé les deux années suivantes dans nos confortables villas, évitant soigneusement toute interaction avec le reste du monde- qui nous déteste, soi-dit en passant. Sauf Malfoy- le reste du monde se méfie de lui, ce qui devrait aller sans dire, mais parce que sa mère a viré casaque au bon moment et a sauvé celui qui nous a tous sauvés, Draco peut montrer son nez en public sans craindre des représailles.

Pendant ce temps, Theodore et moi- bien plus innocents, mais cela ne compte pas, nous sommes snobés/ignorés/regardés avec suspicion…et taxés sans ménagement, ce qui m'amène au point suivant.)

Nous en étions donc, un an et des poussières plus tard, au point mort. Hommes de l'ombre et non de la lumière, nous vivions discrètement, attendant que les choses se tassent. Il était de dans notre nature de ne pas faire de vagues. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il nous fut signifié ce que l'on exigeait de nous pour regagner les bonnes grâces de la société sorcière, je fus soulagé. Quid pro quo, comme le dit le poète. Je m'exécutai sans rechigner. Ce type de chantage voilé ne me surprenait pas. Je pensais que Theodore suivrait le mouvement.

Je me trompais.

J'aurais dû m'en douter : Hermione Granger était à l'origine de cette initiative. Or, Hermione Granger appartenait à une catégorie de personnes bien particulières. Je ne parle pas seulement de son association avec le Garçon qui survivait à tous les coups et Weasley.

(Je pense à ce jour où Draco est revenu au dortoir les yeux humides, la marque rouge de cinq doigts appliqués sur sa face pâle. J'ai été tenté de prendre une photo avec en légende « Vous en rêviez, Granger l'a fait ». Theodore m'en a dissuadé. Ah, la voix lugubre de la raison…. Mais pour une fois, il ne nous gratifia pas de sa rengaine geignarde : « attendez que j'en parle à mon père. » A ce jour, je ne sais toujours pas si je suis plus surpris du geste de Granger ou de la non-réaction de Malfoy.)

En relisant mes notes de Potions, j'ai fini par attacher un terme à l'effet qu'a Granger sur les gens. C'est un catalyseur. Elle provoque des réactions inattendues chez des gens qui sans elle, n'auraient peut-être jamais développé lesdites réactions.

Cas numéro 2 : Theodore « les chiens aboient/la caravane passe », « le vent souffle/le roseau ploie mais ne rompt pas » Nott, dont le regard terne s'illumina d'une étincelle de **rébellion **lorsque je lui parlai de l'appel de fonds lancé par Granger.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet appel de fonds ? Mon notaire a passé tout notre rendez-vous à lourdement insister sur le fait qu'il serait « judicieux » d'effectuer une donation auprès de l'une des œuvres caritatives désignées par Granger !

Theodore était agité.

-Est-ce que je dois changer de notaire ? Maître Perks m'a toujours paru compétent, mais ces suggestions hors de propos me font douter de lui.

Je le fixai avec consternation :

-Ne me dis pas que c'est la première fois que tu entends parler de cette opération ?

Son haussement d'épaules me consterna.

-Theodore, c'est **notre** ticket d'entrée ! Le principe est simple : pour montrer que tu participes à l'effort de reconstruction et que tu ne soutenais en aucun cas Tu-Sais-Qui, tu signes un joli chèque à plusieurs zéros que tu adresses à l'ordre d'une des organisations listées par Granger, puis tu attends l'accusé de réception et les remerciements du Ministère. Et si tout se passe bien, d'ici quelques mois, tu es à nouveau persona grata dans la bonne société.

-Je me contrefiche d'être persona grata auprès de qui que ce soit, objecta Theodore.

Je balayai ce faible argument d'un revers de la main :

- Evidemment, pourquoi nous soucierions-nous d'une opportunité nous permettant de quitter notre existence d'anachorètes civilisés ?

Theodore plissa le front.

- Dépêche-toi, la première liste sera publiée dans deux semaines.

-La liste de quoi ?

-La liste des généreux donateurs. Et qui plus est, la liste des donateurs de la première heure ! Plus tu attends, plus tu t'exposes aux commentaires.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je donnerai quoi que ce soit ?

-Parce que tu es millionnaire, qu'il est de notoriété publique que ton paternel était Mangemort, et que si les Malfoy peuvent s'en tirer en finançant la nouvelle aile pédiatrique de Sainte-Mangouste, alors tu peux soutirer quelques milliers de Gallons de la pile sur laquelle tu es assis pour une cause plus ou moins juste ?

Theodore me lança un coup d'œil aiguisé :

-Par qui t'es-tu fait rançonner ?

-Pas par la F.A.C.E., en tout cas, répondis-je dignement.

-La quoi ?

-L'association fétiche de Granger. La F.A.C.E, Fonds d'Action pour la Condition Elfique.

Theodore frissonna.

-Quitte à payer, autant que ce soit pour quelque chose d'utile. Je te recommande le C.R.A.C, Centre de Recherche des Antidotes et Contre-poisons. Ils souffrent d'un manque de financement chronique, ils effectuent un travail formidable, et on ne sait jamais quand on a besoin d'un antidote universel sous la main ! poursuivais-je, m'échauffant quelque peu pour des raisons personnelles.

(J'en sais trop sur les poisons pour ma tranquillité d'esprit.)

-Un bézoard, pourtant, c'est censé être un antidote universel, fit distraitement Theodore, expert es Potions extraordinaire.

-Les bézoards ne poussent pas sur les arbres ! répliquai-je sèchement.

Menton buté, Theodore sucra sa tasse de thé et la vida à petites gorgées :

-Je refuse de me soumettre à un racket organisé pour le compte d'organismes probablement aussi ineptes que leurs ridicules acronymes.

* * *

La liste des généreux donateurs fut publiée.

Mon nom y figurait. Celui des Malfoy également. De même que les Bulstrode, Parkinson, Warrington, Higgs, Montague…

Pas celui de Theodore.

* * *

-Tu fais jaser, Theodore, soupirai-je.

-Ce n'est pas leur argent, que je sache, répliqua-t-il.

* * *

-Ils ont le culot de m'envoyer leurs pamphlets, dit froidement Theodore. « Tous ensemble pour la reconstruction, blablabla, il est important de montrer un front uni, blablabla, signez un chèque et nous oublierons presque vos associations passées, etc ».

-C'est symbolique, Theodore, soupirai-je à nouveau. Cela ne va pas te ruiner.

Il se redressa, cheveux ébouriffés, et me toisa avec détermination :

-C'est une question de principe.

Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose pour qui parle le langage des Serpentards.

C'était une question d'argent.

Par Salazar ! J'avais toujours soupçonné que Theodore était près de ses sous, mais à ce point-là…

(Pourtant, il y avait bien eu des signes avant-coureurs : à Poudlard, personne n'osait lui emprunter de l'argent. Une fois, Draco avait essayé de le taper de dix noises Theodore l'avait fixé sans ciller pendant deux minutes, en silence, tel un Basilic humain en passe de la pétrifier.)

* * *

Voilà la vérité vraie, la vérité crue.

Je suis conscient d'avoir ruiné vos illusions romanesques. Je démythifie l'histoire, mais soyons honnêtes.

Il n'y a pas à sortir de là : tout est parti du fait que Theodore est un radin de première.

* * *

Theodore a toujours été du genre passif-agressif. Quand on vit au quotidien dans le même dortoir que Draco Malfoy pendant ses années formatrices, le bon sens exige que l'on gomme les aspérités de sa propre personnalité (pour le plus grand bien, vous comprenez.)

A le voir aussi imperturbable, résistant à la pression du plus grand nombre, je me demandai quelles autres caractéristiques avaient été étouffées au cours des sept dernières années.

-Ecoute ça : « Quid de la recherche ? Les fonds publics habituellement alloués à cet effet ont été redirigés vers une nébuleuse d'organismes plus ou moins agréés, regroupés sous l'étiquette passe-partout de reconstruction. Nous sacrifions les efforts de long-terme au profit d'un agenda politique opportuniste et court-termiste. Sauvons la recherche ! Sauvons l'innovation ! Signé ZS ». C'est paru dans le Chicaneur, déclama Theodore, l'air songeur.

-Tu ne lis pas le Chicaneur, rétorquai-je.

Il haussa les épaules.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, je lus le droit de réponse fort éloquent d'Hermione Granger, qui se déclarait en faveur de la recherche, mais rappelait que la priorité actuelle était la reconstruction et concluait par un plaidoyer pour « financer utile et concret. »

-Elle marque un point, dis-je à Theodore.

Theodore glissa deux sucres dans sa tasse de thé et la vida d'un trait.

* * *

J'avais sous-estimé la férocité de Theodore.

Il voulait couper l'herbe sous le pied de tous ceux qui l'incitaient « subtilement » à ajouter son nom à la liste des généreux donateurs.

Plus que tout, il voulait se venger de Granger, « cette donneuse de leçons avec de l'argent qui n'est pas le sien. »

Je ne me doutais pas qu'il irait jusque-là.

-Répète ça ? m'exclamai-je, hébété.

Theodore tourna la petite cuiller dans sa tasse de thé.

-Je sponsorise l'intégralité de l'expédition de Rolf Scamander dans les Carpathes. Il faut bien que quelqu'un finance la recherche, après tout, dit-il avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Je poussai un gémissement :

-Attends, Scamander- comme le Newt du Bestiaire ?

-Son petit-fils, apparemment.

-Mais tu as toujours détesté les cours de soins aux créatures magiques !

-Je n'avais rien contre les créatures…du moment qu'elles n'avaient pas la possibilité de nous mutiler et que les barrières de protection fonctionnaient.

Je grognai :

-Dis-moi que ce n'est pas pour te venger de Granger !

Je marquai une pause :

-Et que diantre va faire ce Scamander dans les Carpathes ?

Theodore sucra son thé. Un sucre :

-Je ne vois pas du tout en quoi mon mécénat concerne Granger.

Deux sucres :

-Pour répondre à ta question, Scamander cherche un animal dit « le Ronflak cornu ».

Je le regardai, atterré :

-Mais ça n'existe pas !

Theodore m'opposa un visage imperturbable :

-Des milliers de Gallons dépensés pour une expédition dédiée à la quête d'un animal qui n'existe pas ? Que peut-il y avoir de plus inutile et abstrait ? Hé bien. Je me demande ce qu'Hermione Granger en dira.

Il but une gorgée de son thé, satisfait de son ingéniosité.

-Cela revient cher la revanche, persiflai-je.

Theodore fronça les sourcils :

-Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas une question d'argent.

-Et maintenant ? Quelle est la prochaine étape ? Dans la lignée du financement des causes perdues, tu va sponsoriser les canons de Chudley ?

-Je vais accompagner mon expédition dans les Carpathes.

-Comment ? C'est une plaisanterie ?

-Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux.

-Toi, dans ces farouches régions?

-Pourquoi pas. J'ai envie de changer d'air. Je ne connais pas les Carpathes. Cela me fera des vacances.

-Non, Theodore. Des vacances, cela se passe dans des contrées non hostiles, au climat tempéré, avec un minimum de confort.

J'étais tiraillé. D'un côté, c'était la première fois depuis la guerre que Theodore manifestait l'envie de sortir de son manoir. De l'autre côté, je ne me faisais pas d'illusions : les joies du camping et des rations de survie lui étaient étrangères comme à moi, et sans elfe à proximité pour assurer son confort, je l'imaginais mal profiter de son séjour.

Toutefois, je n'insistai pas, et c'est ainsi qu'un mois plus tard, l'épopée de Theodore Nott et de son expédition de bras cassés débuta.

* * *

(1) incunables = Un **incunable** est un livre imprimé dans la période comprise entre le début de l'imprimerie occidentale vers 1450 et la fin du premier siècle de la typographie, soit avant 1501.

Le mot « incunable » vient du fait que le livre est imprimé à l'époque où l'imprimerie typographique était encore au berceau (_incunabula_ en latin.

-_les prochains chapitres seront écrits du point de vue de Theodore, mais j'hésite à utiliser la 1ère personne. Vous avez des préférences?_

_-avis, commentaires? Un retour est toujours bienvenu! _


End file.
